His Return
by chrimsonmoon
Summary: Im no good at summeries but basically Hermiones quest to return that which was taken with a surprises along the way. This is my first fan fic so please read and review - Rating for Language. No Lemon. All rights go to JK
1. Chapter 1

Thunder. Lighting. Howling winds. Hermione shivered as she watched with horrified fascination as Mother Nature wreaked havoc on the earth. It had been a year to the day since the death of her parents at the hands of Antonin Donovo and she was still having the nightmares. She was careful to hide her sadness from Harry and Ron as it would only make them uncomfortable and, basically, neither of them were very good at handling a distort, heartbroken girl. Besides Harry was still grieving Sirius, who had died three months after her parents and seeing him so withdrawn was heartbreaking enough.

Hermione watched the storm rage, thinking it showed her inner emotions perfectly. With a deep breath she turned away from the window and headed to the large library held in Grimmuald Place. She picked up the worn book on impossible magic and theories and continued to read the section on death. She knew her parents were gone and it was impossible to bring them back, but she wasn't looking for a way to bring back her parents.

"There must be a way to reverse the veil" Hermione muttered to herself. She was about to give up for the night when she found it. It was a simple teleportation spell. It would open the doorway of the veil for a short time but long enough to summon Sirius through. "YES!!!" squealed Hermione "I've found it. I actually found it. I should tell Harry" and with that thought she ran from the library to Harrys room. As she was about to knock on the door she heard Harry and Ron talking about her. She pushed her ear up against the door to listen.

"She is hiding something Ron. She hasn't been the same for the last year."

"Come on Harry, none of us have been the same. I mean, we lost Sirius and you wouldn't talk to anyone. You seemed to just shut down."

"I know Ron, but remember what Dumbledore said, 'there is another spy in the order' and as much as I hate to say this, with the way Hermione has been acting, it might just be her."

"Ok mate I see what you mean. Have you got that vertiserum? We can slip it in her juice at dinner then ...."

Hermione didn't wait to hear anymore. She turned and sprinted to her room, shutting, charming and locking the door behind her before breaking down in to soul shattering sobs. She couldn't believe it. Another spy in the order and her two 'best' friends think it was her. How could they?!?!? Hermione didn't know how long she sat there for. She was numb. She looked to the window and saw that the storm was still raging. She thought of the plan to bring Sirius back and decided she needed to tell someone. She got up on shaky legs and went over to the desk in the corner of the room, picked up a quill and a roll of parchment and wrote to Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I've been researching the veil and I think I have found away to reverse it to get Sirius back. I haven't told Harry or Ron as I don't want to get their hopes up or try to stop me. If this fails ... well I'm not exactly sure what will happen, I just know I have to try. Beside I doubt they would believe me as I haven't told them everything that happened last year._

_I will be going tomorrow sometime so please do not tell anyone. If it works I'll send word to you._

_Hermione._

Hermione read through her letter again and sent it off with one of the order owls. She then went into her bathroom and began to get ready for the day ahead.

*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron were already in the kitchen when Hermione walked and greeted everyone. They were shocked by the look of hurt and betrayal shining in the depth of her chocolate brown eyes. She quickly looked away from them and went over to Molly who was pottering about in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley, I won't be home for dinner this evening. I have a few errands to run" Hermione said in a clear, strong voice causing both Harry and Ron to stop eating and look at her suspiciously.

"Ok dear, would you like me save you something?"

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'll see you later at the meeting" and with that Hermione walked out of the room. After about 10 seconds both Harry and Ron bolted after her. They caught up with her in the living room but before they could ask any questions, Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Hello Professor" Hermione said politely.

"Miss Granger, good day to you. Where are you off to on this fine day?"

Hermione looked down as she said "to see my parents". Her shoulders began to shake lightly so Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. He then looked over her head and saw Harry and Ron.

"Ah Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, and what are your plans for the day?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Judging by the looks on their faces, Dumbledore was sure something had happened. It was Harry who answered first.

"We were going to hang out with Hermione today" he said all too innocently.

Dumbledore was about to reply when Harry suddenly cried out in pain and clapped a hand to his scar. Harry's pain was so bad that he passed out from it.

~*~*~*~*~

Please R&R xx


	2. Chapter 2

In a room across the country somewhere, Lord Voldamort was sitting in his chair surrounded by his death eaters. His meeting with the oldest vampire clan had not gone as planned. His thoughts were disrupted by his snivelling servant Wormtail.

"My lord, how are we going to insure her cooperation??"

Voldamort knew who he was referring to. The key to her unquestionable support would be her family.

"She will cooperate if it is to save them"

"But my lord ... she has defied you more than once. Even now she is aiding the Potter boy by deifying you. Plus we need the child ..."

Voldamort got to his feet so suddenly that Wormtail stumbled back and away from him in fear. His eyes where glowing in his anger.

"Do you not think I know this?!?! Why do you feel the need to point out the obvious???"

"I'm sorry my lord please forgive ... AHHHHHH"

Wormtail never got to finish his plea, as the blade of Voldamorts sword came whining around in an arch neatly decapitating him.

"Know this all of you," he said to his remaining death eaters, who were cowering in tight huddles "if you dare to question my motives you will die"

After a quick chorus of 'Yes my lord' Voldamort sat back in his chair to think.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry stirred to find Ron and Dumbledore leaning over him. But no Hermione. He groaned when he realised this and tried to get up. He was still weak and could only, just about, sit up on his own.

"Professor" Harry said weakly, "Where is Hermione?"

"Miss Granger has just left..." Dumbledore didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry interrupted him.

"Shit!!!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry sternly then said "Now I would like you to tell me what is going on"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and with a sigh Ron said "We don't trust Hermione. We think she is the spy."

At those words left his mouth, the sound of breaking glass was herd. They all looked around to see Hermione standing there with tears falling down her cheeks unchecked.

"Why?" was all she said.

Ron looked uncomfortable and Harry looked guilty. Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the two boys. He felt great sympathy for the young witch, knowing full well she hadn't told the boys about her parents as she hadn't wanted them to be concerned with her.

When no answer came Hermione started to feel anger towards the last two people who meant the world to her.

"WHY?" she demanded.

At her raised voice Harry came out of his stupor and retaliated in anger. He truly believed his friend was a spy for voldamort and was selling them out.

"Come on Hermione, you have been distant towards everyone for the last year. I know we lost Sirius but he didn't mean anything to you so you have no reason to be acting this way. Your hiding something and now we find out there's a spy in the order. It doesn't take a genius to put the pieces together." Harry stated crossing his arms across his chest.

Hermione was shocked. Sirius meant nothing to her??? Sirius was the only one, besides Dumbledore that knew her parents were killed. Losing Sirius was like losing her big brother. It had hurt just as much as losing her parents, if not more.

Hermione was at a loss for words. She stood there just staring at Harry, then Ron. Her gaze finally landed on Dumbledore and once she saw his slight nod she said in a deadly calm voice, "Fuck you Harry Potter and fuck you Ronald Weasley. After everything I've gone through for you two, helped you through everything, that's what you think of me. You can both just go to hell." The boys looked at her in shock. Hermione had never spoken to them like that before. Come to think of it they had never heard her utter a foul word in all the years they had known her. She took a shuddering breath, looked at Dumbledore and in a more respectful tone said "I will be leaving now Professor. I do not know when I will be back but I doubt I'll be missed. I'll let you know the results of my task" and with that she turned on her heel and left.

After she had left Dumbledore rounded on the two boys left in the room. They knew they were in trouble now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

The white marble headstones gleamed in the morning sunshine. Hermione didn't know how long she had sat there for, but it seemed like hours. She set down the two bouquets of flowers she had brought with her and wiped away the tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek. "I miss you mum. Dad." She whispered in to the stillness. "I'm truly alone now" she said to herself. Her heart clenched at the pain radiating within her. '_This is ridiculous. I have a job to do. This is no time for a pity party' _she thought to herself.

With that thought she took a deep breath and apperated away to the ministry of magic not seeing the two young men appearing out of thin air; one with raven hair and the other with bright red hair.

"Bloody hell" the red head exclaimed. "Why did she never tell us?"

The raven haired boy looked at his friend sadly. "We never gave her a chance. We were consumed with our own grief. We abandoned her didn't we."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. The red head just hung his head in shame and defeat, for he knew that because of their attitude they had just lost their best friend and it hurt, more than losing Sirius as far as he was concerned.

"Where do you think she has gone Harry?" the red head asked.

"I don't know Ron. Dumbledore said she was on a mission and that's all. Damn it!" Harry ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "We have really fucked up this time Ron. What are we going to do? She must hate us."

Ron looked in to his friends eyes and saw the pain, anger, fear and self loathing within their depths. Knowing those same emotions were showing in his eyes Ron looked down without saying a word and silently apperated back to Grimmuled place.

*~*~*~*~*

Hermione appeared at the ministry and made her way to the room where the veil hung. She was so consumed with her own thoughts that she didn't notice there was already a young girl there. It wasn't until she heard the girl speak that she was snapped out of the thoughts.

"I wish I got to know you" she heard the girl saying. Hermione look over at the girl who had her back to her. She seemed to be about 18 years old with long ebony black hair that went way past her bottom. She was tall 5'10, 5'11 maybe taller. She was wearing a short black skirt, knee high boots and a black velvet and lace top.

"Excuse me" Hermione said, startling the young girl.

The girl spun around so fast Hermione was surprised she didn't break her neck. "Who are you?" the girl asked. Her voice was steady but her eyes where wide in fright.

Hermione noticed and smiled kindly. This girl was truly beautiful. She had soft pouty lips, a small nose and violet coloured eyes and _'wait a minute violet....'_ as soon as Hermione registered the colour of the girls' eyes she had her wand out and pointed to the girls' temple.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked. She was shaking now but Hermiones wand never wavered. She looked the girl right in the eye and said "you're a vampire. What are you doing here?" her voice was as cold as ice.

"I'm here to visit my father's resting place" the girl said a slight quiver in her voice now "and I'm not a vampire I'm a half vampire" she stated.

Hermione looked shocked. She didn't know vampires could reproduce outside of their species. Never taking her eyes of the girl she slowly lowered her wand and asked "what is your name?"

The young girl looked at her in shock and said "I am Chrimson Rosalina Arabella Black."

Hermione looked shocked at first then everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey. Miss, are you ok?"

Chrimson looked down at the lady who had fainted at the mention of her name. Why did she react like that? Who was she? And what was she doing there? Chrimson didn't know the answer to any of these questions. All she had wanted to do today was to just talk to her father. She had never had a chance to meet him as, due to vampire law, she was not allowed to meet her father until she was of age. Yet just after she became of age her father was sent through the veil and killed. Her mother had broken down when the news reached her. She truly loved her father and Chrimson suspected she still did.

"Mmmm"

Chrimson broke out of her thoughts seeing the lady coming to. She helped the lady in to a sitting position and conjured up a glass of water for her. "Are you ok?" Chrimson asked.

"Yes. Thank you"

Hermione was still in shock. Was this girl the daughter of Sirius Black? Was this the one regret he had mentioned to her all that time ago? Did Sirius ever tell Harry? No of cause he didn't otherwise Harry would of gone looking for her but yet he had told her. _'I wonder if Remus ever knew?' _She thought to herself.

"Um excuse me miss but, who are you?" Chrimson asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Hermione Granger and it is a pleasure to meet you Chrimson Black. You wouldn't be_, _by chance related to a Sirius Black would you?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

Chrimson smiled and nodded her head. _'Good God. She has his smile'_ Hermione thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Chrimson truly wanted to know.

"Well, uh, I found a way to reverse the veil and I was going to try and return your father to this world. You see he is a friend of mine and he is also my best friends' god father" Hermione said.

Chrimson just looked at her blankly. _'I have more family!!! Do they know about me?'_  
"Is it possible?" she asked. "I mean can it truly be done? Can you bring my father back to this world?"

"Yes I truly believe so ... in fact I think you can help me. But not today. First we need to research this spell some more would you care to meet your God brother?" Hermione asked.

Chrimson was just about to answer when there was a loud screech. Hermione looked up just as a figure dressed in black grabbed her by the throat and pulled her away from Chrimson.

*~*~*~*~*

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

"MUM! NOOOOOO!! DON'T!!!" Chrimson screamed.

Hermione opened her eyes to see a very pissed of vampiress inches away from her face. Fangs bared and talons digging in to the tender flesh of her neck. She heard Crimsons' voice but not the words.

"Mum please stop. She is not a threat to me, she is my friend."

At the word friend Hermione snapped out of her stupor and paid attention to the conversation going on around her.

"Friend? And where do you know this ... friend from?"

"I met her here. She knew dad and was discussing her plan to return him to this world" Chrimson looked up in to her mothers' eyes, never braking contact. Her mother hissed at this but couldn't deny that her daughter spoke the truth. She released her grip on her Hermione and turned away.

"I am sorry" the vampiress said. She then pulled Chrimson towards her and held her close.

"Muuuuuuum!!!!!" Chrimson said, flushing with embarrassment.

"Don't you mum me!! What were you thinking leaving without telling anyone where you were going? You know what is happening to night ....."

"I DON'T CARE!!! I told you I will not be used as a pawn and I will not be marrying that sad excuse of a 'prince' or anyone as a matter of fact ....."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am your mother, and you will do as I say." The vampiress then turned to Hermione and extended her hand. "I am Salina, Chrimsons' mother. I am sorry for my treatment of you. I feared the worst when I entered. Please forgive me."

"That is quite alright. If you would, please allow Chrimson to accompany me to meet her god brother. Plus meet Professor Dumbledore and ...."

"NO! I am sorry but I cannot allow that. You will not get my daughter involved in this war. I told Voldamort the same thing and he threatened her life" Sobbed Salina.

Hermione was about to answer when Dumbledore himself appered.

"Miss Granger, I had begun to worry about you. You have missed the order meeting and have not checked in. Mr Potter has been pacing a hole in the floor back at headquarters."

"Um Professor," Hermione gestured behind him and made the introductions. "Professor, this is Salina" Salina inclined her head in greeting which Dumbledore returned "and this is her daughter Chrimson Rosalina Arabella Black. Sirius' daughter."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore looked at Chrimson and Salina as if Christmas had come early. He inclined his head in greeting to both of them whilst he said "it is a pleasure to meet the heir of Black and his only love".

Salina looked at Dumbledore as if he had gone mad. Her Sirius' only love? This old man was truly gaga as far as she was concerned. It was a well known thing that Sirius couldn't keep it in his pants and he certainly didn't have a problem replacing her. This last thought caused her to hiss at the old fool.

Chrimson looked at her mother then at the gentleman and wondered what he had said for her to be so defensive. She was worried that her mother would attack him and if that happened she would have to intervene. That was not something she would want to go through as it would mean a beating for attacking her 'own kind'. _'What a stupid rule' _Chrimson thought to herself.

"Professor," Hermione said to disperse the tension that had suddenly appeared in the room. "I have just invited both Chrimson and Salina back to headquarters is that ok?"

"Of cause it is. Please do come along, you are more than welcome" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye "but we will need you both to take a wizards oath so it will remain safe. Do you both except?"

Salina was about to answer when Chrimson suddenly said "Yes! Yes we agree and we would love to come. It will be an honour"

"Chrimson, you know we must return ...."

"NO! Mother. I told you I will not be a pawn in this internal battle. You go back but I will never return unless I get to live my life as I want to live it."

Salina knew she had lost this argument. _'She gets more like her father everyday' _she thought with a slight shake of her head. This was not going to go down well with the leader of the clan. Chrimson was the most powerful female of the clan and she was vital for its survival. But Salina would never force her daughter to marry as she was. It had been the worst thing to ever happen to her, now she was a happy widow and didn't mourn the loss of her husband.

"Ok then now that's done"

Hermiones voice brought Salina out of her thoughts and she realised she had take the oath as well.

"Time we was going" Hermione said with a small smile. She took hold of Chrimsons hand and side apperated to headquarters. Dumbledore took Salinas hand and a moment later they too headed to headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

When the four arrived they found Ron, Harry and Remus all waiting. Remus was the first to rise from his seat and envelope Hermione in a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe" he said into her hair.

He then noticed the two other guests in the kitchen. At first he looked as though he was about to faint but then he released Hermione and swept Salina up in to a huge hug. "Is it really you fangs?" he asked after he released his hold on her.

Salina had tears falling down her face. She had not known what to expect when she saw her old friend again. She could feel her daughter's eyes on her but could not tare her eyes away from her old friend. She nodded once before pulling Remus into another hug and began to sob with earnest.

Remus held his dear friend close and looking at Hermione he said "thank you." Hermione could only nod her head before saying "Chrimson, would you like to come in here instead of standing in the doorway".

At the mention of his goddaughters name Remus turned towards the door and saw Sirius' double. He just stared at her as her mother went up to her and introduced him to her.

"Chrimson this is your godfather Remus Lupin. Remus this is my daughter Chrimson." Salina said with a watery smile. Salina now knew she and Chrimson would never return to the clan. Not now that Remus was back in her life, she couldn't cut him out again and if they managed to get Sirius back ... well.

Chrimson immediately went to her godfather and hugged him. "Pleasure to finally meet you" she said in to his shoulder.

Everyone had forgotten the two boys in the room just staring at them. Harry and Ron just watched as a family was reunited. Harry felt a pang as he remembered finding out he had family in Sirius and how happy he had been only to have it taken away. Harry was jealous.

Ron felt sorry for Harry as he knew exactly what he was thinking about. He patted his mate on the back and gave him all the moral support he could in that one gesture.

Hermione saw this but said nothing. In fact she turned her back so as not to look at her former best friends. She cleared her throat and said "I'll be in the library when you ready Chrimson ok." Hermione then went to walk out the room but briefly stopped to whisper to Chrimson then left the room entirely. She didn't even look back as Harry and Ron called out to her.

Harry and Ron watched her leave, feeling worse than ever and truly feeling the loss of their best friend of 7 years.

"How long are you staying for?" Remus asked Salina, the sound of his voice bringing the boys out of their stupor.

Salina looked at her daughter, who simply nodded her head, then said "we would like to join the order and stay for as long as you will have us. The clan will be looking for us. I don't care what happens to me but Chrimson must be kept safe. I will never let them get hold of her". Salina said this last bit to herself but Remus herd it and said back in a voice so quite only she and Chrimson could possibly hear, "I will protect her with my life. Just like I swore to do the day she was christened."

The three of them shared a secret smile before Chrimson excused herself and went off in search of Hermione. Leaving her mother, godfather and the professor, to explain the evening's events to the two dumb founded boys still standing in the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Chrimson neared the library, she could hear Hermione mumbling to herself about the spell not being stable. Chrimson started to wonder if she could be of any help to the obviously smart, talented witch in the room ahead of her. As Chrimson was about to enter the library she heard a frustrated growl followed by a string of cuss words.

"This is too dangerous. I shouldn't have asked Chrimson to help me with this. It may just kill her. At least if it's just me I wouldn't be missed..." Hermione rambled to herself

"Don't you think that should be my decision to make?" Chrimson said.

Hermione looked up with a start only to come face to face with a very pissed off half vampire. She hadn't thought she would be overheard in her fretting yet Chrimson had and with her vampiric prowess Hermione hadn't noticed her till she spoke up.

Chrimson had never felt so angry before. She could feel herself on the brink of losing control. Her violet eyes were flashing in warning and she knew that if she didn't get her temper under control she would end up doing something drastic either to herself or the witch in the room with her.

"Chrimson ... I ... I ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you or anyone else to hear me. I'm not trying to make decisions for you, I have just figured out a ... ah ... I guess you would call it a problem, with the spell we need to perform" Hermione managed to stutter out.

Hermione knew that Chrimson was angry. She had every right to be. But Hermione had never known vampires eyes to flash before. She knew a vampires eyes changed colour when they were hungry or when they fed but never had she heard of a vampires eyes flashing between violet and electric blue. It was this that was making her uneasy at the moment. She was alone in a room with a pissed off vampiress and that could mean her death. _'But Chrimson isn't a vampire' _Hermione reminded herself.

Chrimson took a deep breath. She could smell Hermiones fear and it made her feel guilty knowing she had caused it. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you." Chrimson looked Hermione in the eye and gave her a tentative smile.

Realising Chrimson was being genuine Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realised she held. She smiled up at the young half breed. _'She is so much like her father it's comical' _she thought.

"So what has you so worried?" Chrimson asked sitting next to Hermione.

Neither of the young women noticed the two shadows standing just outside the door and neither heard the sharp intake of breath they both took as they listened to the conversation currently going on inside the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what you're telling me that the teleportation spell won't be enough" Chrimson said.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"And you knew this all along" Chrimson said, her voice slowly getting higher in pitch.

Once again Hermione replied "Yes".

Chrimson was stunned. The lengths this witch was going to go to, too ensure the return of her father to this world ... Chrimson was feeling thankful, shocked, hurt and saddened. She hadn't known Hermione all that long, yet she felt a strong connection to her and considered her a true friend.

"OK. Let me get this straight. You knew the spell wasn't enough yet you were going to do it anyway. You were going to most likely kill yourself by doing that spell as it needed the blood from a family member and, before you met me, my father had no family. I am correct so far yes?"

"Yes, you are correct in everything you have said. But you have got to understand, your father is important to a lot of people. He is needed here. Even though Harry, Ron and I are no longer friends, Harry needs Sirius back." Hermione said as a way of explanation.

"Why does it matter to Harry wither my father is brought back?" Chrimson asked. She had felt Hermiones sadness when she mentioned Harry and she didn't like that he had hurt her friend in anyway. _'What did he do to Hermione to make her hate him so?'_ she thought to herself. _'Why does he need my dad?'_

As if she could read Chrimsons thoughts Hermione said "Your dad was ... is Harry's godfather."

"Oh ok. That explains that" Chrimson mumbled. "So how much blood do we need for this spell? and do you think we can really do this? I know you said we could before but now ...."

Chrimson didn't finish. She didn't need too, Hermione understood. Chrimson was scared. Not of death but of failing. _'I wonder if it's something in the Black family bloodline that makes them except death so easily or if this is just the selfless trait Sirius has passed on?'_ Hermione thought.

Before Hermione could answer Chrimsons question, the library door flew open and there stood a distraught Salina and a fuming Remus. The two young women shared a look before rolling their eyes.

"Do not try and stop us." Chrimson said.

"We are doing this whether you approve or not" Hermione said.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE!!!!" roared Remus.

He couldn't believe what he had just overheard. He had lost too many people over the years to allow his new found goddaughter and the witch he considered a daughter to risk their lives on something that might not even work. Did they truly believe they wouldn't be stopped? _'Sirius, did you have pass on your stubborn stupidity? And why does Hermione not care if she lives or dies?'_ Remus' mind was racing.

"And just who is going to stop us Remus? You?" Hermione asked rising to her feet, with her arms folded.

"Yes me" Remus replied.

"Oh yeah. You and what army?" Chrimson said, also rising to her feet but putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't you dare young lady" Salina growled at her daughter.

Salina expected Chrimson to back down but instead she was shocked when she got back an answering growl.

"Back off mother"

It was then Salina noticed her daughters' eyes flashing, she could feel the power radiating off of her and it scared her.

"I believe that is enough" said the quite yet firm voice of Professor Dumbledore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four sets of eyes turned to stare at Professor Dumbledore. He took in the looks of all the people in the room. Remus was glowering, Salina was fearful and worried, Hermione was annoyed and tired, and Chrimson was pissed off.

After a while Dumbledore said "I think we could all use a nice cup of tea to calm down and then we can all discuss this issue."

"There is nothing to discuss" stated Chrimson. She was watching her mother and godfather very carefully.

"Ahhh, that is where you are wrong my dear. I think I may be able to help you and Miss Granger here" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

'_What is he up to now?' _Hermione thought to herself. She put her hand on Chrimsons shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before walking past her and following Dumbledore out of the library. Chrimson heaved a heavy sigh and followed after Hermione, not even looking at her mother and godfather.

Salina watched her daughter leave then turned to Remus. "Why did she have to inherit his stubborn streak?!?!"

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "I was just thinking the same thing. There is more to this than meets the eye. We better go and find out what."

At Salinas agreement, Remus lead her down the corridor and in to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ron were still in the kitchen when the sombre looking group walked in.

"What's happened?" Harry asked instantly.

"None of your business" Hermione snapped before anyone could answer.

Remus, herd this exchange and instantly his interest was piqued. What was going on? Why was Hermione being so cold towards her best friends? He just couldn't figure it out.

"Look Hermione, it is our business if its order business" Ron said but one look at Hermione and he knew he should of kept his mouth shut.

Hermione was livid now. But instead of retaliating with word she had her wand out in the blink of an eye and transfigured Ron in to an orange weasel. Then without batting an eye lid she put her wand away and sat at the table, accepting the cup of tea offered to her by Dumbledore. The only noise in the room was that of Chrimson laughing.

Chrimson was in hysterics. She had never seen anything so funny. She had to admit Hermione was brilliant. She was so calm as she had done it. Chrimson was about to congratulate her friend when she saw Harry with draw his wand and point it at Hermione.

"Change. Him. Back!" Harry said. His voice quivering with anger.

"Go. To. Hell!!!!" Hermione said back with a deadly calm.

Remus could tell this was not going to end well, yet before he could intervene; Chrimson had leapt over the table and had Harry pinned to the wall. Her fangs bared and eyes flashing. Remus was in shock, he had never seen anyone move so quickly. _'She was a blur to even me and I'm a fucking Werewolf!'_ he thought to himself.

"CHRIMSON!!!! STOP IT!!!! LET HIM GO!!!!" Salina was screaming whilst trying to pry her daughter away from Harry who was starting to turn blue.

Remus finally snapped out of his stupor and rushed over to get his goddaughter off of his friends son. "Come on Chrimson don't do this. He's your god brother" Remus said through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore was watching all of this with a slight smirk on his face. '_So Sirius, you just had to pass on the infamous Black temper as well' _he thought to himself.

Hermione finally decided to try and intervene. "Chrimson, please let him go. The fate of the world is on his shoulders. We need him" was all she said.

Chrimson let out an angry growl and literally threw him away from her. Harry landed in a heap on the ground coughing and spluttering.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the clan ....

"What do you mean they are both gone?!"

"That's just it your highness. They are gone. They left earlier and have not checked in or returned."

"But the ceremony... We need this union to strengthen our ties and power as well as saving our clan from being wiped out."

"We have a search party out looking for them as we speak"

"Excellent. I will inform the dark lord his bride will be back amongst us soon"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at headquarters.....

After everyone had calmed down and had a cup of tea in front of them Dumbledore started the impromptu gathering.

"Well, now that the little drama is over with I think we better discuss this idea of yours Miss Granger" he said with a kind smile.

When Hermione was about to refuse, Professor Dumbledore stated "If you don't tell them I will!"

With a deep sigh Hermione nodded and started to tell everyone about what she had been doing.

"A few nights ago I couldn't sleep so I went to the library and continued reading a book on impossible magic and theories. I was especially interested in the section on death, not resurrecting the dead but returning someone from limbo. I just knew there must be a way to reverse the veil and bring Sirius back" Hermione herd the shocked gasps that came from Harry and the returned to normal Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry. He was really hurt that she had kept something so important from him.

"When I found the answer I rushed to your room to tell you ... but you and Ron were too busy discussing how much you didn't trust me. I knew you wouldn't believe me so I kept it to myself."

"They WHAT?!?!?!?" Remus yelled. He couldn't believe it. "Why don't you trust your best friend? Has she not been there for you through everything and helped you through it all?" Remus was seething. He had never felt so angry towards the two boys sitting opposite him.

Harry and Ron were both shifting in their seats before Ron said "Dumbledore said, there is another spy in the order and as much as we hate to say this, Hermione has been acting very different ever since last year and we thought it might just be her."

Ron couldn't look at anyone around the table now. He couldn't believe how angry he was at himself and how much he hurt knowing that he had helped to push his best friend away forever.

"That doesn't matter now" Hermione stated. "What is done is done, and just so we're all clear the friendship we had is over. It died the day you doubted me. Anyway, I've been looking over the spell I need ..."

"Don't you mean WE!" Chrimson interrupted. She now understood what these two idiot boys had done to hurt her friend and it royally pissed her off.

"Your right Chrimson, I'm sorry. The spell WE need to do ... its more advanced than I thought. I was and still am willing to attempt the spell by myself but it will be easier with Crimsons' help as I need the blood of a family member." Hermione finished.

The whole room was dead silent whilst everyone took in what they had just been told. Harry was the first to break the silence. There was one thing that was bothering him and he just had to ask.

"What would of happened to you if you didn't have the blood of a family member?" he questioned.

Hermione, at first didn't answer but after feeling the eyes of all burning in to her she said in a quiet voice "I would die."

After hearing this Ron exploded. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!?! What do you mean you were going to do this knowing you were gonna die in the process? Do you not care that we would miss you? We need you Hermione. You're meant to be our fucking best friend ..."

"Yes Ronald I'm meant to be your best friend. But if my memory is correct it was YOU TWO who ended this friendship. It was YOU TWO who didn't and don't trust me. Neither of you know what I've gone through this last year. I'm not gonna be missed when I die, and I say when because I don't feel the need to continue living. At least some good can come out of my death." And with that Hermione left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The room was deadly silent after Hermione left.

Remus was shaking with rage. He couldn't believe what he had just herd. Did she truly believe that? Did she truly believe she wouldn't be missed if anything happened to her. He couldn't believe that.

The silence was broken by the sound of a chair moving.

Every ones gaze swung round to Chrimson as she pushed away from the table. As she looked around at all those present she was shaking with suppressed rage. When her gaze landed on her Godfather her heart went out to him. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "don't worry, I won't let her die. I promise!" and with that she left the kitchen to follow her friend.

"Well, that was interesting" Dumbledore said.

"Is that all you can say?" Harry said quietly.

"What would you like me to say Harry? I will not stop them if that is what you are thinking. I believe the two of them together can make this work without any casualties." And with that said Dumbledore stood up and left to return to Hogwarts.

"Remus you have to talk to her. Stop her from doing this. She is trying to get herself killed" Harry begged.

Remus looked at the two boys opposite him and saw the silent tears running down both their faces. He wanted to reassure them that it would all be ok but when he remembered just what Hermione had said about the way they had treated her he couldn't bring himself to do it. His anger got in the way.

He pushed away from the table and said in a quiet voice "this is your mess Harry. You clean it. I support them and I will help them. But I will say one thing, hurt either of them again and I will tear you apart despite you being my best friend's son" and with that he left the room with Salina following him not long after.

Harry and Ron looked at one another and both gave in to the feeling of loss and fear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After three days of continuous researching Hermione and Chrimson were nowhere nearer finding a solution to their problem. Chrimson was doing her best to help but just couldn't seem to concentrate. Everywhere she looked she caught sight of sad and disgruntled faces. Add to this the fact that Harry and Ron where constantly trying to get Hermione to talk to them, without results besides a few angry curses and harsh words, then Crimson felt like she was going out of her mind.

Hermione could tell being cooped up all day every day was really starting to get to Chrimson and she had to admit it was starting to get to her to.

"Hey Chrimson, fancy going out for a while?" Hermione asked out of the blue. "I'm beginning to feel like I've got cabin fever. I need to get out of here for a while. What do you say?"

"Thank God!!!! I thought it was just me" Chrimson declared. "So where are we going?"

"Well we have a choice. We can either go to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley. Where do you want to go?"

"How about nowhere!" came a voice from the door way.

Both girls swing around to see who was talking to them and found Remus looking very stern.

"Oh come on Remus! We're going crazy here. It's not like we can get in anymore danger then we're in now is it?! I mean we both know I'm in the top three of Voldamorts hit list" Hermione said in a hope that Remus would agree. She was wrong.

Remus just stood there looking very stern and unmoving to the young women's plight. He seemed to be more and more protective and domineering since the plan to bring back Sirius came to light.

"If you think you have a winning argument there Hermione you are very much mistaken."

Hermione pouted. She really needed to get out of the house. Chrimson decided to try and get round her godfather, hoping that she would have more luck then her friend had.

"Pleeeeease uncle Remus. It would only be for an hour at the most. We just need to get some air and clear our heads. We promise not to be gone for too long." Begged Chrimson, big puppy dog eyes in full swing.

Remus only smiled at his goddaughters antics. He remembered these eyes so well '_I wonder if her animagis form would be a dog as well. She certainly works those eyes better then Sirius ever did'_ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to respond there was a tapping at the library window where a large golden brown owl was waiting to be granted entry.

Chrimson opened the window to allow the owl in, expecting it to fly over to Hermione or her uncle. She was surprised when it landed in front of her and stuck its leg out. She removed the letter and immediately noticed the head council of vampires insignia and froze.

Hermione noticed this and gave the owl a treat then released it out the window. She walked over to Chrimson to see if she was alright as she hadn't moved since the letter arrived. Not even blinked and she seemed to have stopped breathing as well.

"What's the matter Chrimson? She asked. It was very unnerving to see her young friend, who was usually so full of life, like this.

Chrimson didn't respond she just turned and bolted from the room.

"MUUUUUUUUM!!!!!! MUM WERE ARE YOU? MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!"

"For crying out loud Chrimson what is it?" Said an annoyed looking Salina. "Do you have to scream at the top of your lungs? You know how sensitive our ears are!" Salina stated, getting ready to go in to full rant mode.

"Mum this just came from the council!" Chrimson said quickly.

Salina's face grew even paler then it naturally was, which was an amazing feat if you think about it. She snatched the letter out of her daughters hands and tore it open. Upon reading the first line Salina gasped and looked directly at her daughter before starting to growl. _'How dare they agree to this against my wishes? If they so much as think ...'_

"Mum what does it say?" Chrimson asked, interrupting her mother's thoughts.

"Where's your uncle?"

"He was in the Library with Hermione."

"Does he know about this letter?"

"He was there when it arrived but he never saw who it was from . Why?"

"Never mind. Do not mention this to him ok. It is nothing to worry about" and with that said Salina stalked off.

'_That was weird, my mum has never acted like that before,'_ Crimson thought to herself before turning and heading back to the library.


	9. Chapter 9

Salina sat in her room gripping the letter in her hand. She couldn't believe what she was reading,

**Dear Ms Dubinsky,**

**It has been decided by the head council to go above you, head of house, and approve of the proposed marriage between your daughter and his highness Prince Mikal. You are order to report directly to the council so you can be informed of the wedding details.  
This is a great honour and will work in favour of the clan.**

**Yours**

**Aiden Savage**

**Head of the Vampire Liaisons**

'_How dare they!!!!! Do they really think I will allow my only daughter to be forced in to this?!?!' _fumed Salina whilst she paced her room. She had been doing this repeatedly for the last hour or so. It made no sense Everyone knew that this 'Prince' was killed in the mass vampire hunts by radical muggles whilst trying to protect his mother. Unless he had found away to return after getting his head cut off then this whole thing was a trap.

'_What the hell are the council thinking? Are they really that dumb as to believe a dead prince had returned?!?!'_

"FOOOOOOOOOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She yelled. Her brain was working a mile a minute. What could she do?

She knew they would be hunting high and low for her and Chrimson but to stoop to this ... it was unheard of. In her rage she picked up her bedside table and hurled it at the stain glass window of her room.

"How can I protect her?" Salina sobbed as she watched the glass shatter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Across the county .....

"I have done as you asked Voldermort, now keep your end of the bargain, or are you going back on your promise?" demanded Adien Savage.

He hated having to write that letter and to send it. He would never allow a young vamp, especially one like Chrimson, to marry this psycho. But this psycho was smart and held all the cards. _'Salina please forgive me'_ he thought to himself.

"You will have you family returned to you once I have the girl. Her mother will not turn her over so easily. Besides, your wife has been great entertainment for my death eaters" Voldermort said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Adien couldn't believe what he was hearing. He lunged at Voldermort with an animalistic growl, raking he long talon like nails across his face and trying to reach his throat.

Voldermort was shocked by this and didn't have time to stop the first blow. But when he saw the vampire preparing for the second attack he stupefied him.

"Did you really think you could harm me? Me, the most powerful wizard in the world? I thought you had brains" Voldermort sneered. "Now I am going to say this once and once only. Bring me the girl or receive your family in a duster buster!" and with that Voldermort left.

As soon as Voldermort had left the building, Adien Savage was able to move. He sank down on his knees with his head between his hands. "What have I done?" he kept saying to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at headquarters ....

It had been four days since the letter from the vampire council arrived and no one had seen Salina since. They knew she was in the house though, as every once in a while the sound of braking furniture could be heard coming from her room.

Chrimson was starting to worry. Her mother was not feeding, so it was inevitable that she would soon go in to a blood rage, and she had cut herself off from everyone. Not ever her uncle could get her mother to talk. _'What the hell was in that letter?'_ Chrimson thought to herself. She was sitting in the library with Hermione just staring in to the fire.

Hermione had become Chrimsons confidant over the last few days. She knew how worried Chrimson was about her mother and this spell. They had decided to sneak off to the ministry that night and perform it.

Hermione hope that she was correct in what she had found. There were still aspects of this spell she had told no one about. If this spell was done correctly then she and Sirius would swap places, he would be alive with his family and she would be dead with her family. It seemed like a fair trade to her, in the beginning, yet now she was so unsure.

Could she do that to a young girl she now considered a sister? Could she bear the thought of hurting Remus? Hermione didn't know anymore. All she knew was Sirius would be back and Chrimson would have her whole family again.

Hermione wondered out of the library leaving Chrimson to her thoughts. There was only one person who she could think of to talk to right now and that person was the one person everyone was staying away from. As she climbed the stairs to the third floor she heard a huge crash. Hermione ran the rest of the way to Salinas room and pounded on the door.

"Salina? Are you alright?" Hermione called through the door.

"Stay away!" Salina growled back. She didn't want to hurt the young witch but she knew she would if the girl got in to the room.

"Please Salina, I need your help. It's to do with Chrimson. She needs you now more than ever. Please let me in" Hermione pleaded. She hoped mentioning Chrimson would be all the leverage she would need. She was both right and wrong.

Salina slowly opened the door and pulled Hermione in to the room. The room was totally destroyed and Hermione gasped at the sight of blood on the walls. Salina had been injuring herself in her rage and no one had bothered to help her.

Hermione turned around to face Salina and it was then she noticed her eyes were no longer violet but red. Hermione realised her mistake then. Before she could move Salina was on her. Hermione felt a burning sensation in her neck when Salinas' fangs penetrated her delicate skin. Hermione did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

Salina fed ravenously. She knew she had to stop, knew she would kill this young girl who was going limp in her arms, yet she couldn't bring herself to stop. The demon within her had taken over. It was only when she caught glimpses of Chrimson in Hermione's thoughts that she tore her mouth away from the young girls neck.

Salina looked down at the witch and saw instantly that she had taken too much blood. All of Hermiones thoughts where now in Salinas head and what she saw scared her. She now knew more about the plan then even her own daughter. _'Why does she allow herself to suffer so?' _Salina thought.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked directly at Salina. She couldn't speak for her neck was sore and swollen, so all she did was smile at the vampiress before closing her eyes again.

Salina snapped out of her stupor and ran to the bathroom, Hermione still held in her arms. Salina grabbed the emergency potions kit and took out the three bottles of blood replenishing potion. She forced all three potions down Hermione's throat and waited to see if they would be enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A huge thank you to **David boreanaz's wife247 **for all your reviews xx


	10. Chapter 10

Remus had been in the kitchen when he heard Hermione scream. He got up and ran up the stairs, almost colliding with his goddaughter.

"Where's Hermione?" Remus asked her.

"I don't know. I heard her going ..." Chrimson turned large frightened eyes to her godfather.

"Going where?" Remus asked afraid he already knew the answer

"She was going up stairs" Chrimson said.

They shared a look and both took off up the stairs. When they came to Salinas room the door was open but the room was empty. Chrimson walked and started to look around. Just as Remus was about to enter the room he herd Salina say "come on. Wake up. Please wake up." Remus followed the sound of Salina voice to the bathroom and what he saw made his blood run cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Salina was holding Hermione close to her chest, rocking backwards and forwards.

"Come on. Wake up. Please wake up" she kept saying over and over again.

She had herd Remus approaching the bathroom and stop. She knew she would most likely be killed for this but that was the furthest thing from her mind. All she could think of was the heartache the young witch in her arms had been going through and what she was intending to do.

'_I can't let her do that'_ Salina thought to herself. _'She has a family right here and they need her. How can I convince her not to give up living?' _

As she was lost in her thoughts Hermione's breathing started to labour. Salina knew the potions where not enough to replace all the blood she had taken. Hermione was dying in her arms. There was only one thing to do. Salina bent her head down to Hermiones ear and said "Ok little one. Seeing as you won't fight I'm going to have to force you. You want a family to call your own, well ... Welcome to my family. You now have a mother and a sister. Now. DRINK!" and with that Salina created a small line in her wrist and put it against Hermiones mouth.

At first nothing happened, then slowly Hermione started to draw Salinas blood into her own body. After a few minutes Hermione opened her eyes to stare at her new mother. Salina was watching her carefully to make sure she didn't take too much. Salina was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't hear Remus enter the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus was so shocked at what he was seeing that he stood there, frozen in the doorway of the bathroom. He only came out of his frozen state when he saw Hermione drinking from Salinas wrist.

Remus stormed in to the bathroom and ripped Salinas wrist away from Hermiones mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing fangs?" he growled at his old friend. He was furious.

"Creating vampires are against your laws and would result in death. Is that what you want?"

"Remus what the hell??? I'm trying to save her" Salina growled right back.

"Save her? You did this! You put her in this condition!" Remus said. His eyes had turned amber. He was starting to lose control of his temper.

"Don't you think I know that Remus. She came to me knowing what would happen. I saw it in her mind. She is hoping for death and I won't allow her to give up" Salina said back, renching her arm free of Remus' hold and allowing Hermione to have a bit more of her blood.

Remus didn't know how to react to this. But as he watched he saw Hermione turn her head away from Salinas wrist and heard her soft moan of "enough mother." To say Remus was shocked would of been an understatement.

Here was the witch he considered a daughter being baptised by the blood of a vampire and taking it all so easily.

"Hermione, are you ok? I'm so sorry I bit you but I will not lie and say I am sorry you are now a half vampire like Chrimson. Why would you wish for death?" Salina demanded.

"You were wishing for death?" Remus asked dumbfounded.

"Yes I was. I didn't feel I had anything to continue living for. I had no family and I was all alone. But now I have been adopted, in a sense, and I now have a mother and a sister" Hermione said with a smile looking around for her new sister. When she could not see her she asked "where is Chrimson?"

"She was in Salinas room" Remus said.

Salina paled at the thought of what her daughter may have found. "You stay here and do not move. You are still rather weak. I'll be back in a moment" Salina said and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chrimson was sitting on Salinas bed clutching the letter from the vampire council in her hand. '_So this is why she was so upset! Why did she not tell me?'_ she thought. It didn't make any sense. Her mother never kept anything from her, especially if it was of this importance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chrimson asked the empty room.

"Cause I didn't want you to worry about this" Salina replied. Whilst Chrimson had been lost in her thoughts she had not noticed Salina enter the room. "You have enough going on and besides you can't marry a dead prince can you" Salina stated with a small smirk.

"Is this why you have been locking yourself away from everyone? You didn't want me to worry so you decided to do all the worrying on your own?" Chrimson asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. You are doing something so important to a lot of people, you didn't need this burden on your shoulders. Besides I'm your mother and I have to protect you" Salina said with a small smile.

She pulled Chrimson in to a hug and held her as close to her as she could. Chrimson hugged her mother back just as tight. She understood her mother's need to protect her but it still hurt that she had kept something so important from her. Just then Chrimson remembered what she was actually doing in her mums' room and pulled away.

"Mum, where is Hermione?" Chrimson asked afraid of the answer. _'Please let Hermione be ok'_ was all she could think.

"Well ... you see Chrimson ..." Salina stammered out. _'How is she going to take this?' _Salina was thinking when she heard a noise by her bedroom door.

"I'm right here" came Hermiones voice from the door way. She was in Remus' arms as she still didn't feel very stable on her legs yet.

"You're alright" Chrimson said letting out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Sorry mum but I thought you might have done something to her" she said with a relieved smile. But then she noticed a guilty look on her mother's face. "Mum. You didn't do anything to her did you?" Chrimson demanded. She suddenly felt uneasy.

"Yes she did Chrimson. She saved my life and gave me a family" Hermione said to her. She was still in Remus' arms but now she was looking directly at Chrimson. Now Chrimson could see her face she knew what had happened.

Hermiones eyes were no longer the dark chocolate brown they used to be. Her eyes were now two different colours. One was vampiric violet but the other was a platinum silver.

Chrimson just looked at her mother and said "what have you done?"

"I've given her a reason to live" was the calm reply Salina gave back.

"Chrimson don't be mad at mum" Hermione said.

Chrimsons eyes widened in shock "Mum????" _'Why the hell is she calling my mum, mum? Unless .....'  
_"Mum? You didn't turn her did you?"

"No, I adopted her in the only way our kind can adopt a non vampire. She is now a half breed like you. You now have a sister, I hope you don't mind" Salina said.

There was not a sound in the room as all present waited on baited breath for Chrimsons reaction. Would she except Hermione as her sister? Would she be mad? Would she feel abandoned? Soon the tension was getting to be too much to handle and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. It was only when she started to try and get out of Remus' arms that Chrimson snapped out of her stupor.

"Well" she started with a small smile "I always wanted a sister"

Hermione froze not thinking she had heard right. She turned to look at Chrimson who had the largest smile on her face. _'A sister!!! I've got a Sister and she is brilliant' _was all Chrimson was thinking. Suddenly Hermione was out of Remus' arms and across the room hugging her new family.

Saline realized something was missing. She looked over at Remus, who was turning to leave the newly formed family alone, then down at her daughters and had an idea.

"Remus," she called stopping him in his tracks. He looked back at her with sad eyes but a small smile. Saline understood he felt he had just lost a daughter and it hurt her to think it was her fault he felt like that.

"Remus, I'd like to say I'm sorry all this happened but I'm afraid I can't. But I would like to ask you to be Hermiones Godfather as well as Chrimsons. What do you say?"

Remus looked shocked and looked down at Hermione to see if this is what she wanted. When he saw her huge grin he knew.

"I would be honoured" was all he managed to say before he was tackled by an over enthusiastic Hermione.

"Thank you Godfather" Hermione said through happy tears.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Remus contacted Professor Dumbledore and asked him to do the ceremony for them. Dumbledore happily agreed. So at 12 pm on Saturday 17th March, Remus Lupin became Hermione Grangers Godfather and Salina Dubinsky became her legal mother. To celebrate the family planned to go out for a meal that night.

Chrimson and Hermione were so excited that Ron and Harry over herd them discussing the upcoming night out.

"I can't believe we're actually going to get out of here for a while" gushed Chrimson.

"I know what you mean. I'm so excited but what am I going to wear?" Hermione said staring in to her closet.

"Go for that sexy looking blue dress with the blue low heeled pumps" Chrimson said.

"It's only dinner or are we going dancing as well?" Hermione asked with a sly smile.

The girls had discovered that if the two of them both gave Remus puppy dog eyes at the exact same time he would do pretty much what they wanted, within reason of course.

Just as Chrimson was about to answer the bedroom door was rudely thrown open. Standing in the open doorway stood Ron and Harry.

Both boys had been very suspicious as to what the girls were up too. They had been whispering and sniggering together all day. Then they were called to Hogwarts whilst the boys had to stay behind. It was making Harry and Ron very uncomfortable. Now to hear they were planning on going out, when it was expressly forbidden had pushed both boys over the edge.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" demanded Ron.

"That is really none of your business is it, seeing as you were not invited" Snapped Chrimson.

"Your right it's not any our business but you see it is forbidden for anyone to go out and that includes you. Now where the hell do you think you're going?" Harry said with a smirk on his face. _'Let's see what they can say to that'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh Harry, why don't you just mind your own fucking business" stated Hermione with her back to both boys. She had enough of them demanding things of her and her sister. The boys hadn't even noticed the changes to her appearance. Her hair was no longer the bushy mess it had been all her life, it was now hung in long, soft, silky ringlets down her back. Her eyes had obviously changed and her figure was more curvaceous in all the right places. Her legs seemed to be incredibly long now and her complexion was flawless.

"Come on Mi, we got to get ready" Chrimson nagged. "You still got to help me decide what I'm going to wear" she said with a pout.

Hermione just laughed at her sisters antics. "Alright, alright. Why not wear the red buster with the black ruffle skirt and the red pumps" Hermione sated.

"You sure?" asked Chrimson although she thought it was the perfect outfit.

"Yes now go get a shower so I can have one after" Hermione said with a chuckle as Chrimson walked out of the door. "AND DON'T USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER THIS TIME" she yelled after her sister.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH" was the reply she got.

Ron and Harry had watched this exchange whilst getting more and more annoyed at being completely ignored.

"Hermione when did you become such a bitch?" Ron said suddenly.

Hermione stop exactly what she was doing and turned around slowly. "What was that Ronald?"

Harry was mad as well but he knew that his best friend had just signed his own death warrant. Harry tried to move back towards the door without being noticed but Hermiones eyes pinned him to the spot.

"I said when did you become such a bitch!" Ron said.

"Now either you are just stupid or you're so full of yourself that you don't know when too shut the fuck up. Let me see if I can help teach you when to stop letting your arse overload your mouth" was Hermiones terse reply before sending a barrage of curses at Ron, who could only eek before being hit with a mix of stinging, burning, disfiguring and boil causing spells.

Ron fell to the floor screeching in pain.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her staring at him waiting to see what he would do. Harry, for the first time, took a good look at Hermione and gasped in shock as he saw the drastic changes she had gone through seemingly overnight. But it was her eyes that caught his undivided attention.

Harry was about to say something to Hermione about it when footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. It was then that he remembered Ron on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Salina was just walking down the stairs to have a quick word with Hermione about the things she saw in her head when she heard a loud screech followed by someone hitting the floor in Hermiones room.

Salina ran down to Hermiones room but came to a stop in the doorway when she saw Ron on the floor in obvious agony. She looked at her daughter standing there with her wand drawn, then at Harry who looked shocked and very scared then down at Ron who was sobbing and whimpering in pain.

"Well he either did something really wrong this time or are you just like to see him in pain" came Remus' voice from behind them all. No one had heard him approaching with all the noise but yet only Harry jumped.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Why are you asking her if she is alright? Look at what she has done to Ron!" Harry stated.

"I'm fine uncle Remus but could you please keep him away from me from now on. I fear I may do something drastic if he comes near me again" Hermione said knowing full well that this would confuse Harry even more.

"Uncle?? WHY THE HELL IS SHE CALLING YOU UNCLE?????" yelled Harry. If he was confused before he was beyond that now. 'Just what is going on in this house?' he thought to himself. 'When did Hermione change so much? Is this all my and Rons doing?' Harry just didn't understand anything anymore.

Remus didn't answer any of Harrys questions; he just walked in picked Ron up and walked out of the room again.

"Where are you taking him?" Harry demanded to know.

"Hogwarts hospital wing, I'm not getting involved in this so Poppy will have to heal him"

"I'm coming too" was all Harry said, waiting for Remus to argue.

Remus just shrugged his shoulders and said "whatever, suit yourself"

Harry was shocked by this response. It sounded like Remus didn't care what happened to him or Ron_. 'Has Hermione turned everyone against us?'_ was Harrys last thoughts as he stepped in to the fireplace next to Remus and the now unconscious Ron.

Once the boy where gone Salina turned to her daughter and opened her arms for a hug and Hermione practically ran in to her arms

"You know we are going to have to tell everyone sooner or later" Salina said to her daughter.

"I know, but for now I just want my family to myself," came Hermiones quite reply.

This was how Chrimson found them and without saying a word she walked up and joined the hug.


	13. Chapter 13

After all the drama at the house and everyone had gotten dressed, the four of them went to Diagon Alley to salvage the rest of their evening. As soon as Hermione and Chrimson got out of the house, they were practically jumping about in a childish way. Remus had never seen Hermione act this way before and he couldn't help but to laugh at her antics.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" asked an overly excited Chrimson.

"We are going to the Blood Moon" Salina said with a smile. She loved to see her family happy. 'Maybe keeping everyone on lock down isn't such a good idea' Salina thought to herself.

"Blood Moon?? I've never heard of it" stated a puzzled looking Hermione.

"The reason you haven't heard of it is because you were not a vampire or werewolf. Now you are a half vamp you will be able to see it" Remus explained. He could see all these questions going around in Hermiones head but before she could say anything the restaurant came in to sight.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Right in between the bookshop and the post office was a large building with a glowing red moon with the words 'Blood Moon' written next to it. There was a bouncer at the door that looked like a reject from the hulk. He was huge and honestly made Hermione and Chrimson feel very uneasy.

As they got nearer the bouncer looked directly at them and moved to stand in front of them. Remus looked him directly in the eyes and asked for a table for four. At first the man didn't move but then he smiled and said in a gravelly voice "long time no see Remus. Where you been?"

"I've been about. You know with times as they are we have to keep a low profile. How're you and the family Tyler?" Remus said with a small smile.

Tyler just looked at his old friend like he was insane. _'Does he not know?'_ Tyler thought to himself, _'should I warn him about who's in tonight? Will he except my warning or will he choose to stay anywhere?'_ Tyler was so lost in thought that it was only when he heard a bored sigh that he snapped out of his thoughts and looked directly at Remus.

"Low profile huh? Well you certainly won't be keeping a low profile with your current company. The whole of the night world is on the lookout for these two" he said indicating towards Salina and Chrimson.

Remus gave a warning growl at this and pulled his family closer to him. "Thanks for the warning" he said then "now what about that table for me and my family" he asked.

To say Tyler was shocked would have been an understatement. He just stared at them for a moment before shaking Remus' hand and then indicated they go inside.

Hermione and Chrimson sheared a look as this was going on. It seemed that tonight was not going to be a good as they thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aiden Savage was sitting at the bar in 'Blood Moon' when the group walked in. He immediately noticed Chrimson and Salina, he didn't know who the other two were. He only knew that the male was a werewolf.

He watched as Salina laughed at something the wolf had said and Chrimson joked around with the other girl. _'Who is she?'_ Aiden wondered, _'She is beautiful ... I wonder what clan she is in?'_ Adian had never seen Hermione before and was blown away by how stunning she looked.

Hermione felt someone watching her and casually looked around to see if she could spot who it was. When her eyes swept the bar she found the person. It was a gentleman about 6ft 2 dressed in an immaculate suit. He had deep red hair which was tied back with a ribbon and violet eyes. She could tell he was a powerful vampire by the respect he was getting from all those around him. It made Hermione nerves as he was watching her and her family.

"Hey Chrimson, do you know who that guy is?" Hermione said indicating who she was talking about.

Chrimson looked in the direction and gasped. She looked to her mother and then back at her sister and said "that is Aiden Savage. He is part on the vampire council."

Salina herd this and her head swung round in the direction her daughters where looking in fear.

Remus saw this and continued to guild the group to their table. As soon as everyone was seated he looked at Salina and said "would you and Chrimson like to let the rest of us in on what is going on?"

After a brief look at her daughter and what seemed like a silent battle of wills, Salina spilled everything to Remus and Hermione about the letter and her fears.

No one said a word after she was finished and Salina wouldn't of been surprised if none of them wanted to speak to her again after keeping something so big secret from them. _'I only did it for the best'_ were her only thoughts.

It was Hermione who ended the silence when she said "Oh is that all?!? Well that's ok then, I thought it would be worst, now what are we having for drinks?"

Chrimson looked at her sister and smiled. When she looked back at her mother and uncle both she and Hermione burst out laughing. The looks on Remus and Salinas faces were priceless.

"How can you be taking this so lightly?" Salina asked.

"Well, no offence, but after fighting Voldermort none stop for the last 7 years, this is nothing but an inconvenience" Hermione stated.

"How do you figure that? This is your sisters life we are talking about!" Remus said. He was very disappointed to see such a cold side of Hermione _'is this what turning her in to a half breed has done?'_ he thought sadly.

Hermione seemed to know exactly what he was thinking for she put her had on top of his and gave it a light squeeze. She was still smiling when she said "oh Uncle Remus, don't think I'm being uncaring and cold, it's just ... from what mum says the letter said 'your daughter' and nothing else. It didn't say 'your daughter Chrimson' did it. Mum now has two daughters and as they did not specify which one of us it would be, we don't have to worry about it" Hermione finished.

Both adults were trying to work this out in their heads when Chrimson explained it to them.

"Come on mum think about it. In our laws," she started, "it is up to our head of house, namely you mum, to decide who we marry in an arranged marriage. But if the council are to decide they have to name the chosen child when there is more than one. As they didn't it means no one has to be married off and they cannot force it" Chrimson finished with a huge grin.

Salina looked shocked and then she let out a very loud laugh which in turn caused Remus to laugh. The relief they both felt right then could not be described. It was at this moment that a waitress came over with a try of drinks and started to give them out around their table.

"Thank you, but we didn't order any drinks" Chrimson said to the waitress.

"These are from the gentleman at the bar" the waitress said and handed a note to Hermione.

Remus and Salina sobered up considerably at hearing this and looked at the note in Hermiones hand.

"What does it say?" asked Salina

Hermione opened the note and read it out loud;

**For as long as I have lived on this earth, I have never seen a vision such as you. What is your line? Who is you head of house? What is your clan?**

**A . Savage**

"Thats all it says?!" said Chrimson.

Remus looked amused but Salina looked furious.

"Excuse me a moment" said Salina and she left the table.

"Ohhhhh muuuum!" Chrimson moaned quietly as the remaining three watched her walk in the direction of Aiden Savage.

~*~*~*~*~

Thank you to **kk1999** and **RedHeadIrishLass **for your reviews. I'm so happy you are enjoying this story.


	14. Chapter 14

Aiden Savage turned around to see a very stern vampiress walking towards him and the aura about her was one of suppressed rage.

"Salina, to what do I owe ...." he never got to finish his sentence.

"Save it Aiden. No more. Do you hear me?! No more!" Salian practically yelled at him.

"No more what?" Aiden said in as clam a voice as he could. "You know, you should return to your clan they are very much ...." Aiden was once again interrupted.

"In Voldamorts pocket and I cannot believe you are helping him get my daughter" Salina growled. "But your plan will never work. I renounce my clan and any ties I have to it. I have stated this to a council member and you cannot deny it and I also decline your offer of marrying my child off to a deceased prince. Now leave me and my family alone" Salina stated and turned her back on him.

Aiden was surprised and angry at this point but before he could react Salina was already back to her table talking to the wolf, her daughter and the young beauty next to her. _'Just what is going on?'_ Aiden thought to himself as he watched the group order food and start to joke about.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Chrimson had decided that after all the excitement they had witnessed that night they would forego dancing. They were talking quietly together when Hermione had to use the bathroom. She excused herself from the table and headed off in the direction of the ladies.

Aiden saw this and stealthily followed her.

As she got nearer to her destination she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Is there any reason you are following me?" she said to the figure behind her.

"To find out who you are" was the reply she got.

To say she was not impressed would have been a lie. Hermione already knew who was behind her and was impressed at his persistence to find out who she was, but she would not humour him. She stopped suddenly and spun around too quick for him to follow.

'_How the hell did she move so fast?'_ he thought to himself. He then felt something poking him in his back and herd a cold voice say, "Leave me alone!"

Hermione was sick and tired of everyone wanting to know her and what she was doing and who she was friends with. She just wanted to help kill Voldamort and then live her life, was that too much to ask?

"I meant no disrespect, it is just that I have never seen you before and I know of all the clans in England" was all Aiden could say. He was in shock that a fellow vampire would do something so forbidden as threatening those of higher rank.

"Who I am is none of your concern" was Hermiones answer and with that she turned away and walked back to her seat.

"You alright Mi?" Remus asked when she had sat back down, as Hermione looked very annoyed at the moment.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired" Hermione said.

"Ok then girls, how about we go home?" Salina said to which she received a chorus of 'yes mum' from her daughters.

None of them noticed, however, that Aiden Savage had heard this. '_How is this possible?_' he thought as he watched them leave the restaurant and quickly followed them out. By the time he got outside the group had gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the clan ...

"Sir they were spotted in Blood moon. Aiden Savage was there but he allowed them to get away."

"What do you mean he allowed them to get away?"

"He got in to a confrontation with Salina but did not enforce his right to make them return."

"Savage has just made his biggest mistake. I will inform the Dark Lord of his deceit."


	15. Chapter 15

One week later ...

"Ron, what are we going to do about Hermione? I get the feeling she is hiding something and, to tell the truth, I miss her" Harry said to Ron.

He and Ron had been trying to talk to Hermione since the incident in her room a week earlier but every time they started to get near to her either Remus or Salina would stop them. It was really starting to frustrate Harry but Ron didn't seem to care. He was still mad at Hermione for all the curses she put on him.

"I don't know why Harry. She obviously doesn't give a shit about us anymore. All she cares about is you God sister and that seems to be it. But I do wonder about this sudden protectiveness Remus and Salina has over her" Ron said in a bored tone

"That's true, but haven't you noticed the big changes in Hermione over the last week? She doesn't look like our Hermione anymore" Harry stated.

Just then there was a creek outside the door followed by a knock. Harry and Ron went over to open the door only to find the person they were talking about. Hermione looked in to Harrys eyes and said in a cold voice "Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence in the kitchen" and then she turned to walk away. Harrys hand whipped out in a flash, his seeker reflexes showing themselves, and wrapped around her wrist to stop her from walking away.

"Hermione I am truly sorry for the way I've been treating you. Please forgive me. I miss you. You're my best friend and ... I just want things to go back to normal" he said to her.

Hermione listened patiently then gently but firmly removed his hand from her wrist and walked a few steps away before she stopped and said "Sorry Harry but I can't go back to the way things were, life isn't like that. I'll help you destroy Voldermort but that's it. The Hermione you know is dead and will never come back" and with that said she walked away back to the kitchen.

Harry stood there and watched her walk away feeling his heart sink even further with very step she took. "We better head down Ron" Harry said to his last best friend, then walked away with his head down and Ron trailing behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione walked in to the kitchen and sat down next to Remus, who was sitting besides Salina, before saying "They are on their way down Professor."

"Thank you Hermione how are things going with you? And where is Chrimson?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine thank you Professor, my family have been very supportive and I couldn't ask for a better family. I shall explain about Chrimson when everyone is present if you don't mind" Hermione replied.

This caused both Remus and Salina to look at her suspiciously, yet before anyone could ask any questions Ron and Harry walked in and sat opposite Hermione.

"Good evening boys, I do hope you are behaving yourselves" Dumbledore said to Ron and Harry.

"Evening Professor" was all he got back from the two young men.

Dumbledore could already see the strain on boys from not having Hermione around them all the time_. 'I bet they are feeling very sorry for themselves . . . well if they are it serves them right'_ was all Dumbledore could think.

Salina, not liking the silence turned to her daughter and asked "Hermione, where is Chrimson?"

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her since yesterday evening" Remus stated.

Hermione sighed. She was already anticipating the eruption that was going to happen. She cleared her throat and said as calmly as she could "Chrimson has gone to a meeting with Mr Savage".

The silence that followed that statement was filled with malice. Hermione dared not look at either Salina or Remus for she knew it would just give them the go ahead to blow like a volcano. '_Here it comes' _Hermione thought to herself. _'5, 4, 3, 2, 1'_ ...

"WHAT?????? ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO THERE ON HER OWN??? HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO AT ALL???" Remus exploded, breaking the silence.

"Uncle Remus, please let me explain before you try to tear my head off . . . literally" Hermione said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Harry was so shocked he didn't know what to think. Ron on the other hand had no problem voicing his thoughts.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???" He bellowed at Remus.

It was only then that Remus realised that in his rage he had gotten up and currently had his hands around her neck. Remus recoiled from her, horrified that he had put his hands on her in such a way. He was disgusted with himself and couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

Salina was sat stony faced. She knew it would come to this so she wasn't very surprised or upset, she was disappointed that her daughters decided to do this without her help.

Dumbledore was sat in silence, still with that damn twinkle in his eye.

Totally ignoring everyone else at the table Hermione turned to her mother and Godfather and took a hand of each of them and started to explain.

"You know how we met Mr Savage the other night, well he over herd me call you mum and started an in-depth investigation. It seems, just like the ministry, everything is recorded and he found out that you had adopted me" Hermione said to Salina.

"Excuse me, but we are a bit lost here" came the voice of Harry. He had no idea what was going on.

"Miss Granger ... oh I'm sorry I mean Miss Granger-Dubinsky is referring to her being adopted by Ms Dubinsky here thus making her Chrimsons sister" Dumbledore explained to Harry and Ron.

"Huh" was all Ron could say.

"Yeah, anyway" Hermione continued, "Mr Savage owled me and asked me to forgive him for the way he acted the other night and explained to me that Voldermort had taken his wife a daughter and was demanding he make sure that Chrimson was wed to him. I said I will try and help get his family back, as family is very important" she said whilst looking in to Remus' eyes and giving both Salina and Remus a small smile.

Both Remus and Salina gently squeezed Hermiones hands.

"So what was this plan you came up with and can we help?" Came Rons voice.

To say Hermione was shocked would have been an understatement. She was stupefied. She still didn't know how to respond to her ex best friends but she would have to sort that out another time.

"We had a plan and I was going to tell everyone but we were too late. Voldermort found out that Mr Savage didn't make mum and Chrimson return to the clan and he killed them both. He sent their ashes back to Mr Savage with a note saying he would be next. That is why Chrimson has gone to see him ... and bring him back here" Hermione finished telling everyone.

"Right then, when should they be here?" asked Harry.

"How about right now Potter" came Chrimsons' voice from the doorway.

Instantly she was engulfed in hugs from her mother, Godfather and sister. Chrimson just laughed and indulged it her families love. She finally extracted herself from her family and turned to their new guest.

"Please Mr Savage, do come in" Chrimson said.

Aiden Savage entered the room and looked around at all those in the room. His eyes finally landed on Hermione and he took in her appearance. His eyes narrowed as he saw the bruises starting to appear on her neck. He went to move towards her but Remus inserted his body between them.

"Stay away" came the low warning from Remus before he turned his back on the new comer and ushered his family to the other end of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

To say there was a tense feeling in the room after that would have been like saying sun was a bit hot. Both Aiden and Remus were stood as though ready to start a battle. Remus was growling deep in his throat every time Aiden would so much as glance in direction of his family and Aiden was sending out his own snarl whenever he looked at Hermione and saw the bruises on her neck.

'_What is with these two?'_ Chrimson and Hermione both thought.

Dumbledore decided this would be a good time to intervene.

"Welcome Mr. Savage I hope you are willing to help us in our upcoming battle. You are welcome to stay here at headquarters if you wish" he said, his eyes twinkling like mad.

Remus' response was to growl even loader. The mere thought of this male being near his family made his blood boil.  
"I don't think that would be a smart idea Albus" Salina said never taking her eyes of the two men. She had been observing the two of them and could tell that if Aiden Savage stayed there would be a fierce battle in the house till one was either dead or decided to leave the house.

Both Chrimson and Hermione sensed this as well but they had a different approach to the situation. They both looked at each other and sighed in frustration. They decided to put an end to the situation before it got out of hand.

"You know" Chrimson started.

"There is a wall in the garden" Continued Hermione.

"Why don't you both" Chrimson smirked.

"Just go and have" Hermione grinned

"A pissing contest" they finished together with innocent smiles.

Everyone just turned to look at them. Salina was the first to start chuckling. Ron was bright red from trying to hold his laughter in. Harry was shaking with laughter and Dumbledore just looked amused. Aiden was laughing to himself with a look wonder and enjoyment on his face.

Remus looked at his Goddaughters and let out a bark of laughter. Soon everyone was joining him.

"WOW ... that was like watching Fred and George" Ron gasped out.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at being compared to the two pranksters.

With that the tension in the room evaporated. Remus and Aiden kept eyeing one another though but neither was being openly hostile anymore.

~*~*~*~*~

"Well that was intense" Chrimson said whilst sitting on Hermiones bed.

"You're telling me" Hermione sighed.

The meeting with Dumbledore had ended a few hours ago and the two sisters were still reeling over what had occurred in the end.

~*~*~*~*~

2 hours earlier:

Everyone was still laughing after Chrimson and Hermiones antics when Dumbledore decided it was time to return to the topic of which he asked everyone there for.

"Now everyone has calmed down a bit I would like a progress report on the spell. Hermione?" Dumbledore began.

"Well..." Hermione started in a raspy voice. Her throat was really hurting her but she didn't want to draw any more attention to it then she had to. She cleared her throat gently and tried talking again.

"It's coming along, we are almost ready to cast it." Hermione grimaced as she spoke and unconsciously raised her hand to her neck. _'Damn, how long is this going to take to heal?' _she wondered.

Remus could see her in pain and it made him feel even guiltier. As though sensing his feelings Hermione reached out and took his hand whilst smiling gently. Chrimson took his other hand and gently squeezed it. Both girls knew that he had lost control for a moment but otherwise he would never hurt them.

Ron and Harry were sat in silence, watching the small family exchange. They couldn't understand how Hermione was being so calm about what happened.

Aiden was watching in case he had to step in to protect the girls ... well Hermione mostly. There was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

Salina was watching Aiden for any signs of aggression towards them. She still did not trust him.

"Ahh yes. Good. Good, and we are now certain it can be done without incident?" Dumbledore asked.

Before either girl could answer Aiden interrupted, "I'm sorry but what are you talking about? I am not up to speed on what is going on" he said.

"It's none of your concern" Harry responded without thinking.

"That's where you are wrong human" Aiden said with an evil smirk. "This is my concern. As an elder vampire anything these three," he gestured to Salina, Chrimson and Hermione, "do I'm responsible and I don't feel like being hunted down and punished by the ruler of the vampire nation" he finished.

Harry didn't know what to say to this so he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

Dumbledore proceeded to tell him of the plan Hermione had come up with before she was turned and that they were still going to attempt it.

~*~*~*~*~

"I still can't believe you took his blood" Chrimson said still reeling from the shock of it. What Hermione had done was unheard of. It was forbidden. _'I knew she was brilliant'_ Chrimson thought with glee.

Hermione just smiled softly as she remembered what happened.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione took this opportunity to leave the table and do something about her throat. She left the kitchen silently and did not notice a set of eyes following her. She did hear Chrimson take over the conversation and go to explain how they believed the spell could be performed without anyone being lost or injured ... well at least not seriously injured.

Aiden had heard all he needed to hear and left the kitchen as the rest finished up their discussion. He found Hermione in the living room looking in the mirror trying every spell she knew to heal her throat.

Hermione was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she didn't hear anyone enter the room '_it looks less swollen but it still hurt to talk'_ she thought sadly_._

"You know there are only two things you can do" came a voice from the door way.

Hermione spun round in shock, wand raised ready to fire of a spell when she realized it was Aiden who was talking to her.

"Don't do that!!" she rasped out "I could of killed you" she continued reproachfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" Aiden said sincerely "I was only trying to help."

"It's ok but try to remember we are in a war and sneaking up on people is a sure way to get yourself killed" Hermione said whilst turning back to the mirror.

"I will keep that in mind in the future. As I was saying there is only two ways to heal your throat. Normal spells will no longer work on you" Aiden explained at Hermiones questioning look.

"Ok what are my two choices?" Hermione asked.

"A) You sit back and wait for your body to heal but that could take a couple of days and would require you not talking at all or B) You except my offering to heal yourself" Aiden said in all seriousness.

Hermione was about to ask what he meant when the most delectable sent reached her nose. She turned round, determined to find out what it was she smelt, only to come up against a hard chest. A hard, bare, masculine chest. She looked up to find Aiden looking down at her, his shirt opened wide, a talon like nail slicing in to his chest and his blood running down.

"Accept my offering Hermione, I can't stand to see you in pain" he whispered to her.

"Why?" Hermione whispered back. She didn't understand what was going on, only that her body was craving and demanding that she take his blood.

"Ask me that again when the war is over" Aiden replied. He then gently drew her against him and guided her head to the incision on his chest.

Aiden had to hold back a groan of pleasure at the feel of Hermiones mouth on his body. '_By the ancients_' he thought. He had never had this reaction to his late wife so why now to this slip of a girl? He didn't know and at this moment in time he didn't care as waves of pleasure washed through him. '_I have to taste her' _was the only thing going through his head.

Hermione was lost in the taste and sent of him. She didn't notice when he started to pull her hair away from her neck. She did feeling the shock of pleasure as his fangs pierced her neck and she could help but to arch in to him.

Both were so caught up in their own world that they failed to hear the door open or the startled gasps of the other members of the household.


	17. Chapter 17

"I was certain there was going to be an all out war down there" Hermione said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, Uncle Remus went all ferial on us didn't he" Chrimson responded with a small chuckle.

"I never want to see him totally lose control" Hermione stated with a shudder.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was the first to come to her senses and it wasn't by choice. One moment she was wrapped in the arms of Aidens arms, the next thing she knew she was being yanked backward by a very pissed of werewolf.

Remus was glaring at Aiden with amber eyes. He was snarling and growling at Aiden warning him not to move and was slowly backing up with Hermione in his arms.

"Uncle Remus, it's ok. He was trying to heal me and ..." Hermione tried to explain only to be cut off by a very loud and threatening growl.

Remus was lost in the wolf. Moony had taken over when he preserved a threat to his ward.

"Keep quite young lady. I will deal with you later" he snarled at Hermione who took the hint and shut up right away.

"If I were you Aiden, I would slowly back away and retreat to your room until he has calmed down enough not you kill you on sight" Salina said to Aiden while never approaching him but keeping her eyes firmly looked on Remus and her daughter.

Salina knew he was exceedingly dangerous at the moment but they couldn't afford to bring the council down on them.

Chrimson slowly made her way over to Remus and took Hermiones hand in hers.

"I'll take Hermione to our room ok Godfather. Then you can come up and punish her later when you might not kill her" Chrimson said in a calm voice, using his title of Godfather to try and make Remus come back to his senses while also taking his attention away from Aiden, giving him a chance to escape, which he took gratefully.

Remus looked hard at Chrimson, then at Hermione who he was squeezing in his arms. He slowly started to overcome Moonys rage, but not before Moony, looking deep into Hermiones eyes and demanded "stay away from him or I will kill him. I don't like him and will not tolerate him being around you or your sister in future" and with that warning Moony relented control back to Remus.

"I'm sorry Uncle Remus, but it really was nothing. My throat was really sore and he said that it was the only way to heal it quickly so I didn't think about it and did it. I just wanted to be able to use my throat again so we can do the spell tomorrow" Hermione babbled out.

In truth Hermione had never been so scared of Remus before. She knew he would never hurt her intentionally but he would kill others if he felt they were a threat to her and their family.

Remus pulled both Hermione and Chrimson close to him and hugged them tightly. He had never felt so scared of losing his girls, as he had come to think of them.

"Please don't give me heart failure like that again" he begged Hermione "and please heed the warning you have been given. I don't want to kill him but I will if he goes near either of you again do I make myself clear?" he said to both of them.

"Yes Godfather" both girls replied.

"Now that the drama is over, when was it decided the spell will be cast tomorrow?" came Harrys voice from behind them.

"Oh ... I guess we forgot to mention that part" Chrimson said.

"Yeah I guess you did" Ron snidely said.

'_I wonder if I could just throw him through the vial and get away with it'_ Chrimson thought.

As if reading her sisters mind Hermione just shook her head and began to laugh softly.

"Yeah it has to be tomorrow, as it's Halloween" Hermione managed to say without bursting into laughter at the death glare Chrimson was still giving Ron.

"Ahhh yes, I was wondering if that was why you had both been conspiring off to the side recently" Salina said with a small smile.

"Yeah, anyway we've been up all night so we're gonna go to bed. Good night everyone" Chrimson said quickly pulling Hermione along behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

AU Note:

I'm so sorry this took so long to get up but here it is now.

Hope you all had a lovely easter

xx


	18. Chapter 18

In his hide out ....

"My lord, I have news"

Voldermort looked down at the cowering wizard in front of him and sneered.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"My lord, the girl will be heading to the department of mysteries tomorrow. It will be just her and the mudblood" Malfoy said quickly. He was practically vibrating out of both fear and excitement.

Voldermort smiled a sinister smile. "Excellent. We shall be there to collect my bride. She had evaded me for long enough". He said.

'_Soon I will have the ultimate weapon and then no one will dear to oppose me' _he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at headquarters the next morning...

The alarm was ringing. Chrimson reached out blindly and hit the clock as hard as she could causing it to shatter. " Oopps" she muttered looking over to her sisters bed and finding it empty.  
Chrimson managed to drag herself out of bed and stomped down the stairs to get something to drink. '_I think I'll have O neg today, I had AB+ yesterday' _was all she had on her mind.

Chrimson staggered into the kitchen and looked around. The room was empty so she carried on to the cupboard and retrieved her mug to warm up her breakfast.

Chrimson had just sat down at the table and was practically inhaling her beverage when her mother came running into the kitchen.

"What are you still doing here?" Salina asked her daughter in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" replied a grouchy Chrimson.

"I found the note Hermione left earlier saying that ..." Salina trailed off.  
'_She wouldn't!!!'_ she thought. '_She promised she wouldn't attempt this on her own'_ Salina started to hiss.

"Mum, whats going on?" Chrimson said starting to worry.

"We have to get to the department of mysteries now!" was all Salina said before she turned on her heel and ran out of the room calling for the rest of the household.

'_Hermione, what have you done?!' _was the last thought to go through Chrimsons mind before she sprinted after her mother.  
~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was stood in front of the vial in silence. She knew she had hurt a lot of people by coming here alone but it was the only way she could think of to do this.  
"It's now or never" she said in to the silence.

She started to take everything she needed for the spell out of the bag she had brought with her. '_Ceremonial dagger, ritual robe, wand, hair of a loved one (taken from Harry) and last but not least blood of a relative (transfused from Chrimson while she slept). That's everything' _she thought to herself.

She knew that someone had by now sounded the alarm at the house and that they would be most likely on their way here to stop her. But she couldn't allow that.

She put on the robe and started chanting and mixing the hair and blood together the dagger.  
Hermione was so entranced in what she was doing that she did hear the apparition of a dozen other people.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldermort and his death eaters appeared at the top of the stairs leading down to the platform that held the vial. He looked around expecting to see the girl he was after but all he saw was the mudblood.

"Malfoy, where is she?" Voldermort asked with a disarming smile.

"She is meant to be here my lord, she may be late" Malfoy replied.

"She better or you will be going through the vial" Voldermort promised.

Malfoy gulped nervously. He knew he was in trouble if the girl didn't show. He turned and started down the stairs to the mudblood. It was all her fault and he was going to make her pay for making him look bad.


End file.
